powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PlatinumFist(7
Welcome Top Cow is the company that makes Darkness and the Witchblade, not Image. So your edits to those pages are incorrect, Top Cow and Image are only partners, but they are not the same company nor do they do the same things. Its the same deal with DC and Vertigo. Don't change that.SageM (talk) 04:04, February 26, 2018 (UTC)SageM Top Cow is its own studio, and doesn't have any connection with Image other then being a partner to it. Plus Top Cow also has connections with Marvel Comics, which is something that the parent company of Image does not have. Please stop changing the company name, as its already accurate the way it is.SageM (talk) 04:30, February 26, 2018 (UTC)SageM Is there some reason why you make only one change/Edit and then do several Edits on row? It gets annoying fast. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:12, February 28, 2018 (UTC) When you post, add the Signature-''link'' (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. Because having to slog through several Edits where you do one change repeatedly instead of doing all those changes at once takes time and makes it really hard to keep hold on things that should be changed because it's really hard to figure if the problem is there or if you fixed it few Edits later. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:01, February 28, 2018 (UTC) Don't mess with the User names, if known it's full-name/title. So Kuzan/Aokiji, Rex Mason/Metamorpho, etc. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:56, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Don't mess with the User names, if known it's full-name/title. So Kuzan/Aokiji, Rex Mason/Metamorpho, etc. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:08, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Its not called Gear Fourth Bounce Man, Its just called Gear Fourth. Bounce Man is simply the name of the technique that Gear Fourth allows Luffy to use. Its the same with all of the different gears that luffy uses. Your confusing the forms it grants luffy with the actual powers name. So don't change it.. Also don't change the series names, as it messes up alphabetic order when you do.SageM (talk) 10:34, March 4, 2018 (UTC)SageM Stop changing the series names please. If there in japanese leave them in japanese. Especially when it messes up the alphabetic order of the users listings. Don't it again please.SageM (talk) 10:51, March 4, 2018 (UTC)SageM Stop changing series names, seriously its getting annoying. If you keep doing that your edits will be undone every time. So stop, Seriously.SageM (talk) 11:06, March 4, 2018 (UTC)SageM stop changing the alphabetic order Stop messing with the alphabetic order.SageM (talk) 07:16, March 6, 2018 (UTC)SageM Don't mess with the User names, if known it's full-name/title. So Kuzan/Aokiji, Rex Mason/Metamorpho, etc. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:25, March 7, 2018 (UTC) Stop adding A before Technique. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:45, March 11, 2018 (UTC) She is not wolverine, stop changing her name. Laura Kinney's code name is X-23. And it always has been. Wolverine is Logan/James Howlett, not Laura. Please stop changing it. Her name is X-23 on every site, Wikipedia, Comicvine, Marvel Wikia, Marvel.com, and etc. Stop changing it already.SageM (talk) 19:12, March 23, 2018 (UTC)SageM Don't mess with the User names, if known it's full-name/title. So Kuzan/Aokiji, Rex Mason/Metamorpho, etc. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:34, March 23, 2018 (UTC) Kenshiro never mastered 100 different styles of martial arts, he only learned the offshot schools of the hokuto shinken. You are making stuff that is not in any way true. Please stop posting false information.SageM (talk) 07:56, March 24, 2018 (UTC)SageM Kenshiro never had any reason to learn any other styles but the shinken and its branches. Since he always defeats his opponents before they can do anything. Whats the point in learning any other martial arts, when the only one you need can kill anyone before they can even react?SageM (talk) 08:19, March 24, 2018 (UTC)SageM Kicking something has nothing to do with manipulation, and neither does powering up. Please keep that in mind when adding new pictures, as neither the picture of Rayleigh or Yusuke you added have anything to do with manipulating life force. Manipulation is about actual control or shaping of something. Which neither pic is an example of.SageM (talk) 00:08, April 9, 2018 (UTC)SageM Stop changing Jozu's picture. Stop changing Jozu's picture. You can't even see him or tell anything in that gif animation. The original picture actually shows him turn into diamond, while the other one doesn't show anything because you can't see anything.SageM (talk) 04:29, April 9, 2018 (UTC)SageM When you find new pic you like, itdoesn't mean you can just change every pic of the User into it. Especially if you replace single pic with it. Check pages they don't yet have a pic and/or replace few different pics, especially if the new one fits the page better. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:56, April 9, 2018 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:21, May 9, 2018 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:20, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:36, May 14, 2018 (UTC) When you Edit Gallery, don't move pics around just because. Keep them organized by Series. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:49, May 24, 2018 (UTC) Change the pic, not the place. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:10, June 1, 2018 (UTC)